


Bread On the Table

by ConnerieCollective



Series: Before The Storm, It Was Calm [1]
Category: The Conneries
Genre: F/M, pre children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnerieCollective/pseuds/ConnerieCollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small look into the day of Albert and Helena, what they do to put bread on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread On the Table

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a start off on their morning routine. Chapter two will be about Albert and his day at work. And then Chapter three about Helena and her day at work..Hopefully.

Bread on the Table

 

**5:00 a.m.**

The alarm clock rings and Albert wakes at the sound, unraveling his arm from his still sleeping wife he reaches behind him and turns off the alarm. If only to stop it's annoying death ring noise that it makes. A yawn comes from him, laying still for a few more moments, before he pulls off the covers from his body. Making sure Helena, his wife, is still covered nicely. Scotland can be very cold in the mornings, especially with winter still here, but spring still on its way. Warmer days will come shortly, and then they will be roasting and will have no need for blankets. 

Raising his heavy calloused hand up, Albert pushes back some of his hair from his face before running a hand down his mouth. A shave is much needed, he decides, as he does every morning, as if he would actually decide anything else. A beard was far too much hassle to maintain, as was long hair, it still baffles him how women deal with hair. Especially Helena, with her golden curly locks, always looking like a beautiful fairy queen. With a final sigh, he gets out of bed and pads to the bathroom, making sure not to turn the light on until he has closed the door behind him, so the light wouldn't rouse Helena. 

Wincing into the mirror as the light is so bright it takes his eyes a moment to adjust, before hooking a thumb into his pajama bottoms and underwear, and with a yank they are down. And he's putting them into the hamper that sits in the corner, making a reminder to start laundry when he gets home. Starting the shower up Albert gets in and just stands under the scorching water for a good five minuets, not washing or anything just doing some thinking. Planning out his day in his head, but his thoughts are disturbed when he hears the bathroom door open. Helena is awake, as she is awake every morning to make sure he has a good breakfast and to spend some time with him before work. 

"Good morning." Helena says in a mix of a happy and still sleepy grog or a voice. There is an extra stream of water flowing now, there is never any boundaries between them. 

" 'Mornin swee'heart." 

A flush of the toilet indicates she's done her business and now he hears the facet going. But he groans as his hot water goes cold and Albert can't help but howl like a dog as it is so cold and almost painful. It makes Helena laugh, Albert pokes his head out of the shower curtain and his jet black hair sticks to his head, he still needs to shave. Helena pouts at him but gives him a kiss.

"Just thought you needed to really wake up." Helena says, clearly more awake now, and Albert shakes his head.

"You know Elvis wrote a song about you." Albert raises a arched brow at her and in return she arches her own perfect brows back. 

"Oh? Was it 'You ain't nothin' but a hound dog?"

"No..But that works too..It's 'You the devil in disguise!" Albert pops his head back into the shower to make progress with actually getting clean. But making sure to sing at her the entire Elvis Presley song, just to drive the point home. Granted he does not belt it, but he's not the worse singer, and has sang worse songs to her. Just as Helena has done a few terrible songs herself. But they both carry a tune very well.

Helena laughs all the way down the stairs until she is in the kitchen. Dressed in her floral white and pink robe, thick wool socks, and purple slippers on her feet. Highlander curls tied up in a messy bun. Turning on the radio, more to the pop station until Albert comes down, it will get her up and going if the music is hopping. Grabbing beans, and tomatoes, bacon, bread. Frying up the bacon and tomatoes, toasting the bread and making some tea and coffee for them both. 

Albert has finally gotten himself into gear and is able to shave and finish his shower, dress and come downstairs in just ten minuets. Taking his cup of tea for himself and going to sit down at the table. But not before he changes the radio station from some stupid boy band to the classic rock station. Helena hardly notices she just continues to bounce to the music as she is flipping bacon. Turning the pot of beans on low, making sure to then put the beans on his plate last and serving him. Getting a kiss as gratitude and going to make her dish and pour her coffee. Albert does not touch his food till she is at the table, they join hands and pray for the food that god gave them to eat, then go about  to eating. 

Helena is the first to finish, and she stacks dishes in the sink, she will do them later, if she can remember. She tries to make lists and tries to stay focused on tasks, but Helena just gets easily distracted with other tasks. Where as Albert can focus very easily and gets things done fast, he just operates a different way, but he loves her all the same. Albert wipes his fresh face on his napkin, ridding any possible food away and then standing to put his empty plate in the sink. Though he wants to do the dishes now, he knows he should be going. They have been talking and eating for an hour now. It's now 7:26 a.m. And it takes Albert 45 minuets to get to the Lumber Mill. Helena has made his lunch for the day and hands it to him as he heads to grab his coat, gloves and scarf. 

Helena loves her lumberjack husband, sometimes he works in the Mill, a lot more often lately, but he is a man who used to be every day, swinging an ax into the tall trees of the Scotland forests.  Red flannel shirt, with a long thermal under that, and his workers blue jeans, and heavy steel toed boots, he looked just as handsome wearing that as he does in his Sunday suit. Helena walks him to the front door and gives him a good bye kiss, wishing him a good day at work. Helena herself doesn't have to work till nine, the salon in town is only a ten minuet drive to get too so she would soon be putting on her face and fixing her hair to be perfect. As she was often looked at as one of the most beautiful women in town. They were that couple that everyone loved, and loved to look at, the perfect couple. Albert had no reason to think Helena would ever be unfaithful, and Helena knows Albert is true as well. But, that was for a much different reason. No, if Helena cheated, it was with her magic wand, and often times would just tell Albert she was going upstairs to cheat on him. Which his response would be a soft chuckle, and then a nod of understanding, as he raising his beer in approval and continues to watch the tele. Still, a match made in heaven.

Helena puts the dishes in the sink, she will wash them later tonight after work, and goes to bring the portable jukebox upstairs to the bathroom. She has to put on her face and do her hair after all. She takes showers at night, unlike Albert, but as much as she has tried to get into a morning routine, she can't seem to get used to it. So going to bed warm and relaxed is much better to her, than waking up and being freezing cold trying to towel off in the morning. Because god knows, it is freezing every morning in their home.  Bit, Helena listens to the radio, feet tapping, or hips swaying as she goes back and forth from the mirror to the closet. Unable to ever stick to one task. Always thinking about, what clothes she wanted to wear, or OH this new eye shadow i got would look great with this! It's amazing she is ever on time to work. But, somehow, she always manages just fine. 

 


End file.
